1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless LAN, and more particularly to a method and system for providing a wireless LAN service using a rental digital television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, television broadcasts are changing from analog to digital. Electronic products are also changing from analog to digital. Low-quality media devices are increasingly replaced with high-quality multimedia devices. Although the demand for digital televisions is on the rise in the course of such commercial, social, and cultural changes, it is difficult to spread digital televisions since they are very expensive compared to the demand.
Wireless LAN is a new technology which attracts a lot of attention recently. Due to the new Intel Centrino technology, wireless LAN cards are installed in many notebook computers and wireless LAN features are added to many portable devices. Despite of this fact, the wireless LAN is not widely used. One reason is that an access point used in this technology, which is a point of connection to a wired network, is available only in a limited area and has low mobility. Another reason is that the wireless LAN technology does not provide services differentiated from services provided through the wired network due to its low bandwidth compared to that of the wired network. Although many researchers strive to establish a new standard solving such problems and to improve the performance of the wireless LAN, the wireless LAN is still not widely used.
As described above, it is difficult to spread the digital television and wireless LAN due to the high price of the digital television and the limited available range of the access point and thus difficult to provide a variety of services using the digital television and wireless LAN.